Another Great Year for Abigail
by Topofthehour
Summary: Abbie and Crane celebrate Abbie's 29th birthday.


Another Great Year for Abigail

* * *

><p>AN: This is just a fluffy piece that I thought would be fun to write. It isn't related to any of the recent episodes. I've taken the liberty to set this somewhat in a future where Abbie and Ichabod have developed some feelings for each other, but haven't admitted anything and aren't dating.

* * *

><p>Abbie's plans for a relaxing 29th birthday had been smashed to pieces, tiny pieces. One minute she'd been sitting at home, lounging around in her softest pajama pants, the next minute she and Crane were catapulted into a fight against a soul eating demon who had ransacked the innocent residents of Sleepy Hollow. The day had ended up being long and hard, but alas the demon was defeated. Since her day of relaxation had been spoiled, Crane had promised her a night out of vivacious drinking at their favorite bar.<p>

Crane sat waiting on the couch for the Abby to get ready, enthralled by a showing of March of the Penguins.

"This footage is absolutely astounding," muttered Crane to himself in awe, "The camera is in such close proximity to these penguin creatures."

"I know, right?" said Abby who had just emerged from her room dressed and ready to go. She walked across the room and sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Crane.

"They spent almost a year filming the movie. They won an Academy Award for the movie, documentary I guess

"An Academy Award…" started Crane questioningly not knowing what the Academy Awards were. He instinctively turned to look at Abbie in confusion, but the rest of his words died on his lips at once.

Seeing her appearance nearly gave him a heart attack. Abbie was wearing a short, tight, black dress made even shorter by her position on the couch. The dress was of the one shoulder variety. One arm was completely exposed. So Much of her skin was on display, his brain was in sensory overload. He squelched the urge to reach out and touch her.

Abbie noticed his silence and felt pleased with herself. Crane had taken notice of her outfit. She'd never admit it, but she hoped he liked it, that maybe he liked her.

She inadvertently scooted toward him on the couch. Not close enough to touch, but close enough to quell the desires her traitorous brain. As of late she had been feeling things about Crane, things that partners and people who are just friends shouldn't be feeling about each other- butterflies when she was near him and an all too often flushed face.

"Are you okay, Crane?" said Abbie with a smirk, waving her hands in front of his face.

"Yes, I assure you that all of my faculties are intact," he stated finally glancing away from her for fear of his gaze becoming improper. "But, Miss Mills, what is it that you're wearing? Surely this cannot be your attire for tonight."

"It's my birthday suit," chuckled Abby with a smile, "Do you have a problem with my choice of attire?" she finished quirking a eyebrow.

"Er, No, It's nice" he quickly answered, stumbling over his words, "but there's so little material."

"Everything's covered, so don't try to give me one of your little rants about how modern people dress. Because I know you, you're struggling to hold one back right now."

"I am not," he said indignantly, but she was right she knew him so well.

"You totally are. It's alright Crane you don't have to be ashamed of your 250 year old values. God, I thought I was old, but 29, that's nothing compared to you old man.

What is a birthday suit anyway?" inquired Crane trying to change the subject, "A special outfit to be worn on your birthday?"

"I see you trying to change the subject," she laughed, "But, no. It's just…Actually don't worry about it too much. Your gentlemen's sensibilities might be offended if I tell you the actual meaning of a birthday suit," she poked him in the arm, "I just wanted to look "Wow" on my birthday and from your silence I'd say I achieved my goal."

Crane's ears turned a pale red color.

* * *

><p>Abbie and Crane sat side by side on bar stools a bit unsteadily and full of giggles and deep laughter. Both of them had had quite a bit to drink. They'd made their way through quite an array of liquor.<p>

Crane put down his glass and snuck a sideways look at Abbie, who wasn't paying attention. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she laughed and her nose was scrunched up cutely. A grin settled on her face. He felt warmth spreading throughout his insides. He loved nothing more than to see Abbie looking happy.

"I'd say that we've put the happy in happy birthday by now. Don't you think so, lieutenant?"

"Yeah," sighed Abbie, "We have. Made up for all the shit we had to deal with this morning." She ran her finger mindlessly over the top of one of the empty glasses sitting in front of her then she asked conspiratorially, "Have you ever had a Sex on the Beach?"

He recoiled in offense.

Abby chuckled. Sometimes she asked him jarring questions solely to enjoy his outlandish reactions.

"I have never done such an indecent thing"

"I said had. Had a Sex on the beach. Chill, it's just a drink," laughed Abbie heartily. Her teeth gleamed.

He smiled back at her.

"No, Miss Mills, I don't think I have."

"Want to have one now?" She asked leaning in his direction. He could almost feel her breath on his ear. She was blatantly flirting with him and he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it.

"I would like to try one in the future, but I'm not sure about, right now," he poked Abbie in the side and she swatted playfully at his hands, "Seeing as we are both more than significantly inebriated. I doubt we could do that straight line test that you have those complete who have partaken in alcohol and operated a vehicle."

"We're drunk, Crane. People say drunk."

"I prefer inebriated."

Before Crane could get another word in, Abbie had called the bartender over and ordered two of the foully named drinks for them.

The bartender brought the drinks over promptly. Crane raised his glass intending to make a toast.

"To another great year for Abigail".

She looked at him coquettishly from underneath a layer of eyelashes and said quietly in an almost inaudible whisper.

"It will be, especially if I have you to share it with."

* * *

><p>Please make my day and review :)<p> 


End file.
